The Story of Thomas Ladris: Gone Edition
by PeinxKonan99
Summary: Hi there. First story here folks. I've decided to take this OC character and implement it into the Gone storyline. I'll be doing six of these, one for each book. Warning: Spoilers, rated T for excessive violence and language. May turn M if need be.
1. Beginning

The Story of Thomas Ladris

Disclaimer: This is an OC character I have created. Diana Ladris' brother Thomas who I will be substituting into the Gone storyline. The story starts at Coates Academy.

I was sitting at the back, oblivious to the commotion, reading my Harry Potter book. On the left side of my desk, my sister Diana Ladris, my "sister", a term I use lightly since I'm a very anti-social person. To my left was Caine Soren, a charismatic, dark-haired 14yr old, the leader of our mutant "group". Caine has what is known as the power, he is a telekinetic with unlimited potential, and he was a four-bar. Diana has the ability to read the power level of anyone; she described it as cell phone bars, One bar, two Bar etc. Only two people in Coates were four bars: Caine and I. My ability, well...the only ones who have seen it are Diana and Caine...and it horrified them.

To my right is a sadistic tall kid named Drake Merwin, he was known to be a very big sadist and both Diana and I loathe him, though I get the feeling that he feels mutual.

"Umm where's the teacher?" Diana spoke

I looked up from my book, he was right. The teacher was gone...as well as nearly everyone in the class. Only Caine, Drake, Diana, a boy named Computer Jack and my friend Panda as well as myself remained.

Drake shot up out of his chair "Where'd they go?"

I stood up "No idea, although...Why is everyone but us gone?"

"Fifteen" mumbled Caine.

"What is it?" I asked. I turn to face the still-seated Caine.

"Weren't we the only people here who were 14? Everyone else was 15, right? This means...everyone 15 and over is gone."

Now everyone was up, Caine, Diana, Drake and I went outside. Everyone was out in the corridors, dumbstruck. It appeared the phenomenon had happened in all classes. People were screaming about missing teachers, freedom and how strange the situation was.

I looked at Caine, he had that face. The face he usually had when he was either A: In deep thought or B: just tired.

"What are you thinking Caine" I asked, Drake and Diana turned to face Caine.

Before Caine could speak, everyone heard distant car alarms coming from down the hill, Perdido Beach. It appeared this thing has happened everywhere. I looked back at Caine.

"Caine? What do we do?"

"I think..." he began "Its time we showed everyone just what we can do" A sly smile appeared on his face.


	2. Infiltration

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is protected under the fair use policy, if you don't like what you read, feel free to make a review or PM me for constructive criticism...I probably won't listen though. No, I'm kidding, feel free to PM me if you want to request any plot twists.**

* * *

><p>2 Hours after Poof<p>

Within a couple of hours after the phenomenon, everything changed already. Caine and I convinced everyone who was loyal to Caine to band with him. We had learned that not only were everyone over 15 gone completely, but there was this wall...a huge opaque glass wall that looked like a giant slab of glass stuck into the dirt. We didn't touch it after Panda leaned against it then fell on the floor, convulsing with pain. We decided to leave it alone.

After an hour or so, the entire school was under our control, we had gone around to each classroom recruiting anyone loyal to Caine and anyone not was to be left alone. However, thanks to Jack's PDA, we knew everyone in the school who had a power. Under Caine's orders, Drake and six men went to each area of the school, recruiting any willing to be recruited and "restraining" anyone with powers. The teachers didn't know this but most of the students knew about the power.

Everything went absolutely smoothly except for one thing: Dekka. Dekka was a three bar Hispanic girl, a lesbian as well I found out looking through the school psyche files. She had the power to cancel gravity and manipulate it to her will. It took four guys and Drake to restrain her, the scuffle ending with two guys unconscious and Dekka with a broken arm and a brutal beating thanks to Drake.

Hehe. With a group of five, you couldn't do this but due to Caine's natural leadership skills, my intelligence and Drake's intimidation not to mention that Caine and I were equal in terms of power strength however the reason I was stronger, even Caine admitted this, is because my power is a lot more devastating and brutal. We now had access to every man and woman loyal to Caine, all tools for our use.

* * *

><p>We now sat in the computer room, our temporary "main room". Caine was sitting at the teacher's desk, Diana sitting next to him reading a school newsletter. Drake and Panda were out rallying people. I was sitting down near Caine at a computer.<p>

"Well" I began, sitting up. "The computer doesn't work, you can access files but as far as internet is concerned, there's nothing"

Caine was chewing his thumbnail, a habit of his. "Thomas? Do you think we should release the mutants, get them to join us?"

He walked over nonchalantly and snatched the magazine out of Diana's hands "It'd be nice if you pay attention"

Diana stared at Caine "Don't get pissy with me Caine, besides you're the Fearless Leader."

Diana's affectionate nickname, Fearless Leader. Heh both of us are masters in the art of sarcasm, as they say "Siblings think alike". I looked up

"They would be very useful in a fight as well as increasing military strength but considering Mr. Psychotic has been walking around, beating them down and tying their hands to the ground, I don't think they'd be too happy at us. I, however, have another idea."

I walked over to the whiteboard and picked up a black marker lying on the ground, probably in the hands of a teacher just before the poof. After a few minutes, a map of Perdido Beach, gone from book to whiteboard, sat there.

"Perdido Beach is no doubt in the same situation as us... however unlike us, they won't be organised. After all, 70% of the under 15s in Perdido Beach are tiny kids. It's an easy target."

"He does have a very good point" Caine said to Diana.

"Yeah, but..." Diana began "That would need driving and organisation, something you suck at Caine"

I chuckled as Caine stared at Diana then sighed. We heard the door open; it was Drake returning from his mission. He had a huge grin on his face as though he just got off a jumping castle.

"All the dogs have been locked up haha" Drake proclaimed. He was happy, probably because of his chance to satiate his sadisticness, I thought.

"Alright then, as soon as we get some driving practice and we figure out what to do with the mutants, we're saddling up and heading for Perdido Beach" Caine explained.

"Wait, why?" Drake asked

"Because you are an idiot Drake, while Caine is the one who leads. Why, am I wrong?" I spoke. He and I had a deep loathing of each other. He loathed me for my constant mocking of him and my relation to Diana whereas I hated him because I live by a philosophy I created.

Anyone who kill deserve to be killed.

Anyone who assault deserve to be assaulted in kind

Those who steal deserve to have their lives stolen

Criminals only face one sentence in my book, Death!

* * *

><p>Night fell on Coates Academy. Drake had come up with a sickening plan to imprison the rebellious mutants, which rather annoyingly, Caine agreed to. This was caused by Taylor the teleporter attempting to escape twice. Now cement machines were being used to form Drake's "handcuffs": cement blocks on the mutants hands...not only would it stop them from escaping, but it would nullify their powers. Even Brianna, whose power was to travel at very fast speeds, could do nothing.<p>

Caine had ordered in the morning, He, Diana, Drake, I, and a couple dozen more guys were leaving for Perdido Beach tomorrow morning so he suggested we all got to sleep. All the mutants were forced to sleep in the gazebo outside, Caine, Drake and Diana had gone to their respective rooms to sleep.

I have chronic insomnia so I was stuck wandering around Coates, I was walking past the gazebo when something grabbed my leg...with their leg and started sobbing. It was Taylor.

"Please let me go Thomas, please and I'll do anything you want, PLEASE!"

I sighed "Be quiet Taylor, you're giving me a headache. I'm not freeing you. Caine's orders...now shut up and go to sleep" I whispered coldly and shook my leg free

I turned and walked back to the academy leaving the drowsy, sobbing Taylor behind. ...Morning broke and three BMWs, one convertible and a large black SUV were lined up. Caine, Diana, Drake, Panda and I were in the SUV, Panda was driving as he was the most successful driver here, though he did drive quite slowly. He reminded me of James May from Top Gear, never having an accident but driving ridiculously slow. They had practised for 3 hours driving as well as their routine for when they met the children of Perdido. I was personally in charge of the entrance routine; I usually wouldn't do it since I doubled as the strategist of the team and, if things went wrong, the hammer.

"Can we go now?" Drake whined

"Yes, Panda drive" Caine spoke. Panda was driving, with Caine in the front seat. I was in the middle, sitting between a daydreaming Diana who was staring out the window and Drake, eyeing the knuckledusters he brought with him. On the way, I spoke with Caine on our plan.

"We need to try and be sympathetic; your natural leadership should come in handy. Although, I suspect there may be a natural leader among them and no doubt considering the crime rate down there, we'll have some bullies to deal with" I blabbed.

Caine replied "We better not screw this up, or I will blame you Thomas" as they turned toward the Perdido Beach plaza...to find a giant crowd of children standing there, watching us drive towards them. So it begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed that, please stay tuned for more. Until then, please submit reviews about this down below or if you feel a bit personal, feel free to PM me.<strong>


	3. A Regime to Rule

Disclaimer: This is protected under the fair use policy. If you do not like what you read and wish to tell me your opinion on why you think it sucks, please feel free...to keep that opinion to yourself.

There, before them were a huge crowd of kids, some young, some 14 and 13, some little toddlers. They all appeared gobsmacked at our arrival. On cue, all of us except Caine got out of the cars and lined up in a quasi-military style line. I was at the front, as per the plan.

Caine got up and started doing his thing, manipulating them into believing we were sympathetic, that we wanted to help them. To confirm it, he made a touching display with a little kid. He now invited the leaders from Perdido Beach to come forward and come with him to the church. People pointed out were a big lump of a kid called "Captain Orc", with him were Howard, Cookie and for some reason, Mallet from Coates as well. He must have fled before our regime over Coates began, coward.

Another few were a dark-haired guy who looked rather similar to Caine called Sam Temple; with him a strangely-dressed guy called Quinn, a pretty blond girl who I assumed was the stereotypical airhead popular girl called Astrid, she was clutching some little kid. There were a couple others I didn't care about.

As we walked up the church, Diana stopped halfway and engaged in a conversation with Sam Temple, shaking his hand and reading his power.

"Diana!" I called from the top of the stairs, she jumped and looked at me "Come, he's waiting" I walked with Diana, eyeing Sam as he entered the church.

In the church, everyone sat down in pews, Caine stood on the second step leading to the raised pulpit, Drake stood on his left, gleaming that shark-like smile of his and Diana to his left, eyeing the crowd. I sat alone, at the end of a pew next to the blond girl, Astrid. I wasn't paying much attention until Caine spoke "I believe Drake qualifies for that job since his father was a Highway Patrol officer and Thomas should assist him because he went to army camp." A lie of course...an excuse to put me with the sheriffs.

I wasn't paying much attention, staring at the ground. Then there was shouting from the idiot Howard, Caine had a cold and furious look on his face for a millisecond and then went blank. Caine used his power on the cross, concealing it so it looked like an earthquake. He brought the huge wrought iron cross down on the idiot Cookie, concealing it to look like the "earthquake" did it.

"The meeting is adjourned until we can help our good friend Cookie" Caine lied. Caine, Drake and I walked out of the church and headed for the town hall. Caine sat in the mayor's office in a too-big leather chair, me and Drake standing near him.

"Well that went well" I spoke "Congratulations, we have just placed puppet strings on every person in Perdido Beach" I smiled.

Caine chuckled lightly then explained "It was much easier than expected; we thought there may be a natural leader, and also bullies. We keep an eye on the leader, have the bullies working for us, everything falls into place."

"I don't like it" I retorted "That's a very odd coincidence that Sam guy is Nurse Temple's son, if he has the power, we need to find out about it quickly from Diana."

"Speaking of which, where is Diana?" Caine asked.

Speak of the devil; Diana sauntered in, Computer Jack in tow. She sat down nonchalantly next to me. "Sorry, I was finding Jack. He lost himself" Diana spoke.

"Alright then. Diana, did you get a read on Sam Temple?" Caine asked.

I was surprised when she replied No; perhaps I should remind her that she did. No...Diana would know more than anyone else if she had read a power level or not. Either that or she's lying. Hmm oh well.

"Caine" I asked "What's the overall plan when it comes to controlling these people?"

"Easy, Fear" Drake spoke for the first time in a bit "We beat up a few people who are doing crimes, they get so scared they do whatever we say"

"Yes Drake that would be a brilliant plan" I replied sarcastically "If we were trying to get them to drive us out, you idiot."

Drake was about to reply when Caine spoke "Enough, I won't have my two best guys killing each other. Thomas, stop it and Drake, shut up"

Drake fell silent, and I looked at Caine "Uh huh. Going back on topic, Diana did you managed to read anyone else?"

She turned to me "I tried to read the blond girl with the kid, the one who's involved with the fire-fighter kid"

"Her name is Astrid and the fire-fighter kid is Sam, can we get on with it?" Caine replied

Diana rolled her eyes then continued: "I only got a partial read, I think two bars."

Caine spoke "Jack, put her on the list. Astrid the Genius, two bars, question mark" Jack pulled out a PDA and typed down the things on their list of mutants. List of overall mutants, only one or two on the list weren't enemies, me and Diana.

Night began to fall once again, things were going well. Rules had been printed out to each of the sheriffs, the last one discreetly forbidding the use of powers. Drake and the sherrifs shared a home for occasional use. Caine was asleep in his oversized chair, Drake was out doing who knows what and I sat in the town hall with Diana, who was almost half-asleep.

"Diana?" I asked

"Yes, what is it?" she woke with a start.

"In all seriousness, what power level is Sam? I know you got a clear read on him and I know you lied to Caine earlier."

Her eyes shifted uncomfortably "What was his level, Diana? Is he a four bar?"

Diana sighed and then began "Yes Thomas, I read him as a four bar. I lied to Caine because I know he would freak if he found out there was another four bar. I mean he was annoyed enough when we found out you were a four bar, and you're his right hand guy...Imagine how mad he would be if he found out his enemy was a four bar." She glanced for a second at the sound asleep Caine.

"Hmm, I understand now" I replied "You are right; after all if I wasn't one of his most loyal henchman, I would be dead by now. Well there is no need to worry, I won't tell Caine. Though I would prefer it if you told the truth"

She didn't respond, she had an almost sad look, staring at the ground. I sighed

"Well I need to go now, Caine asked me to keep Drake on a leash tonight...get some sleep, those bags under your eyes won't help you get a boyfriend" I chuckled.

She smiled "Thanks, you moron" she chuckled then left.

I sighed, "Well time for the night shift. Its gonna be a long one considering I have to patrol the area AND keep the dog on his leash" I spoke to myself. I grabbed the long katana I found in a warehouse, put it in its sheaf, tied the sheath to my back and left.


	4. Beaten and Broken

Disclaimer: Finally, another chapter and guess what, when you read this Chapters 5 and 6 should be out or uploading. Now as I said in my update, I've changed a couple minor things about my writing style but no matter. Let the fun continue.

Thomas grabbed his katana; put it in its sheath he had, tied to his back. He grabbed his IPod and put on Sanctuary by Hikaru Utada, his favourite song; and set off on his patrol. He had just patrolled 1 or 2 streets when he noticed some commotion over at the firehouse.

He sauntered over to find Drake over a beaten Orc with Sam, Edilio and Quinn. He pushed through the crowd and went up alongside Drake, which startled him.

"What are you doing Drake?" he asked, pausing his IPod.

"None of your business Thomas, now back off" Drake snapped back.

"You seem to be under the delusion you are the boss around here, Drake remember. Caine is the boss and who's his second-in command? Not you, Not Diana, Not Panda, I am. So please be quiet before you get in trouble" Thomas spoke

Drake looked furious, he was able to refute, but was interrupted by the sound of Orc lurching up and before the eyes of Sam, Edilio and Quinn; Orc tried to land a furious punch on Thomas. Thomas, without even looking back, raised his hand, palm out. But instead of using his power, his hand took the impact of Orc's punch, stopping him completely. Now Orc was off-guard with his hand caught by Thomas'. Orc tried to pull his hand back but it was solidly caught in Thomas' hand.

Thomas sent his knee upward, smashing into Orc's arm, snapping his arm and making him scream. With the same leg, he kicked Orc in the stomach sending him a foot or two back and on the ground, screaming. Thomas stepped forward near the defeated Orc and laid his foot on Orc's throat, so now Orc was bleeding and beaten...ironically just like his victim. Thomas looked up at the crowd of kids and spoke.

He sighed. "You all seem to have forgotten about your humanity, contributing in this trash." He eyed Bette. "A sheriff's job is to maintain peace and order, not act the same way as his intended target: Like a rabid dog." Orc stirred so Thomas put more pressure on Orc's throat then continued. "That said, the townspeople are not to interfere in the work of a law enforcer either or they are as bad as the person that law enforcer was capturing. Am I right, Sam?" He looked down at the bleeding Sam, he looked back up "All in all this commotion and the reason Orc, Sam, Edillio and Quinn are lying below me now, immobilised, broken, defeated...is because all of you... Drake, Sam, Quinn, Bette, Orc...have acted like a bunch of wild dogs"

He got off Orc's throat and turned to leave, on his way he stopped besides Drake. "Act like an idiot again and I will make sure you look like the way Orc looks now...understood?"

Drake didn't reply, choking on his own fury. Thomas turned toward the crowd, Sam, Edillio, Quinn. "Sam, Quinn, Edillio...heal the girl. The rest of you leave"

When no-one moved he said "Nooooooooowww" and the crowd began to disperse, without another word Thomas went back to Town Hall.

Thomas found out later on the girl, Bouncing Bette, had died of her injuries. Orc also had a dislocated arm that was eventually re-located by himself and Howard but he was in pain, good. He looked through the window at the funeral they held for Bette outside Town Hall, after a while everybody left but Sam and Astrid the Genius. This could be a prime chance for some Intel.

He snuck down Town Hall, went around buildings, and was now in the shadows of an alleyway, listening in on their conversation.

He didn't hear much but what he did hear was interesting. "You want me to be the anti-Caine. You don't like the way he's doing things and you want me to go kick him out."

"That night when I first used the power? When I hurt my stepfather? How do you think I felt? I felt a rush of power"

They ended their conversation by kissing, Thomas turned. "How pathetic", he thought. Well I may as well report this to Caine, better have some useless information...than no information at all.


	5. Revelations

In the morning, Thomas had reported the information he got from Astrid and Sam to Caine, which impacted him quite a bit. Not only were his fears of him having the power confirmed, but the blond girl: Astrid had tried to talk Sam into rebelling. Drake had attempted to ask Caine to capture Astrid to whom Caine agreed but Thomas convinced Caine that would be a stupid move. Caine instead told Thomas to raid Sam's house while he was searching houses with Quinn and Brook, a girl we put into Sam's group to keep him from talking about this rebellion idea. So here he was, walking with Howard and Panda to Sam's house.

Thomas easily opened the front door...because it was unlocked. Thomas turned around and said to Howard and Panda "Don't trash the place, we need things intact. You search here, I will search upstairs."

Thomas went upstairs and instantly heard the sound of Howard breaking glass...he sighed. There were three rooms upstairs: a bathroom, what looked like Nurse Temple's room and a closed door he assumed was Sam's room. He searched the bathroom first and found nothing, entered Nurse Temple's room and stripped beds, pulled out draws and found nothing...until...

He found a flat, grey, metal box with a lock on it, this could be useful. He grabbed that and entered Sam's room. A dirty, yet organised place. After turning over beds and taking out draws, he found nothing. Howard had then said he found Nurse Temple's laptop. Ironic how Howard made more progress than me, he thought. He turned to leave but stopped at the door.

He stared at Sam's closet, it was an ordinary closet except he noticed an almost-invisible pulse, and he opened the closet door and nearly gasped. There, floating in the middle of his closet was a ball of light. A sly smile appeared on Thomas' face. "I win, Sam Temple."

At Town Hall, Diana sat in the office with a surprised Caine and a proud Thomas. Drake was off, following two girls on Caine's orders whose 15th birthdays were today.

Caine had been incredibly surprised, angry but impressed at Thomas bringing him the information. Caine gave the laptop to Jack and ordered him to hack it. He had also put Sam on the list, Sam's power level still unknown.

"He has to be at least a two bar, his power appears to be much more powerful then some people we've seen at Coates. He may even be on par with Dekka's power." Thomas spoke

Caine nodded "We can't wait to deal with him; we're getting him this afternoon. Thomas, you lead the attack. Bring Drake and Diana with you"

At the sound of her name, Diana looked up from her magazine. "Glad to see you're paying attention, sister." Thomas spoke, with a grin, he looked back at Caine. "If Sam's power is as strong as I think it is, it will be very difficult getting him considering he could be a three bar, even a four"

At the word four, Caine glared at Thomas. He raised his hands in innocence "I'm only making theories Caine, you're the leader here, I'm just a philosophical sadist."

Almost on cue, Drake walked in, looking bored. Thomas spoke "Speaking of sadist" then walked over at sat next to Diana as Drake glared at him then gave his report.

"The two girls you had me following just poofed"

"Both at one seventeen?" Caine spoke.

"Close enough" Drake replied

"I don't want close enough, you idiot." Caine replied. He then got up and snatched the magazine out of Diana's hands. "Do you think you could pay attention?"

Diana brushed some lint off her blouse then spoke "Don't get pissy with me Caine, I told you to check the birth certificates."

To Diana's surprise, Caine accepted her back talk. "Yes, that was a very good idea."

"Diana's boy Sam was there" Drake piped up. Diana ignored the provocation.

"What do you mean, Drake?" Thomas asked.

"He was holding the one girl's hand when she bugged. See the first one goes and they all know what's coming at this point. The second girl, she was weepy over it. I was too far off to hear what she said but you could tell she was wetting herself." Drake explained.

"Sadism" Diana spoke "The enjoyment of another person's pain" Thomas smiled.

Drake stretched his shark grin "Words don't scare me."

"You wouldn't be a psychopath if they did, Drake" Diana retorted.

"Enough, you three" Caine yelled, sitting in his over-sized leather chair "I have five days to figure this out, I poof in five days."

"Five days" Drake echoed.

Just then, Computer Jack burst into the room. He looked flustered and goggle-eyed; he proclaimed "I did it. I hacked Nurse Temple's laptop"

"Great" Caine said sarcastically "Now give it to Diana and get out"

He did exactly that, Thomas spoke "Jittery one, isn't he?"

Caine replied "Don't mess with him, he's useful." Suddenly, Diana's eyes widened, she had found something interesting on Nurse Temple's laptop. With near feline grace, she got out the gray metal box from a draw and said "Drake, be useful and open it"

Drake got out a letter-opener knife and, with a twist, opened the box. She pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it then showed Caine and Thomas. "His birth certificate" she said.

Caine got up, snatched it from Diana and looked at it. His eyes widened and his face went pale, like he had seen a phantom in the certificate. Thomas nearly did a double take; Diana smiled and read "November twenty-second"

"It can't be" Caine said.

"He's three minutes older than you, Caine" Thomas spoke.

"Coincidence, we look nothing alike" Caine replied, still pale and hyperventilating in surprise, looking like he was able to faint. No-one had seen him like this before.

"Fraternal twins" Thomas spoke "Same parents, same womb, different eggs...same blood"

"The two of you never knew your true father" Diana spoke in an almost sympathetic voice "And how many times have you told me you look nothing like your parents?"

Caine reached for Diana's hand and after hesitating, she let him take it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Thomas momentarily look at the hand-holding with a flash of anger in his eyes, but in a split-second it was back to his indifferent, emotionless face he always had.

"What are you three talking about?" Drake said. He didn't seem to like being out of the conversation.

"Two little boys, one kept by the mother" Diana spoke then Thomas cut in "The other adopted by a rich family"

Drake started laughing, finally catching on "So wait... Nurse Temple is your mummy?" He was laughing so hard, rolling on the floor.

"Shut up Drake" Caine whispered

"She gave you up for Sam?" Drake laughed, enjoying Caine's humiliation.

Caine shot up, arms raised, palms out toward Drake, Thomas and Diana moved behind him as Diana spoke "Mistake"

Suddenly, Drake was flying across the room; he hit the back wall, shattering a glass cabinet full of trophies and awards, landing on the ground.

Diana watched as Drake attempted to get up but Caine was here, over him.

"Remember who the boss is, Drake" Caine growled. Drake nodded, defeated and equally humiliated as Caine.

"Now get up" Caine spoke "We've got work to do" he smiled.


	6. Retribution

**Disclaimer: WOW it has been a while since I updated this, here is Chapter 6 for you now. Once again, this is protected by the fair use policy, please post your opinions of this chapter or fanfic in the form of a review of the chapter you're reading or a PM to yours truly. Let's continue.**

* * *

><p>The ambush to capture Astrid and Sam was set up at the Ralph's grocery store, where Astrid was planning to go with Sam in an hour. To pass the time, Thomas went out on patrol and searched for anything criminal or interesting. He was walking down Brace Street when he heard a commotion down the road.<p>

Outside Astrid's house was Quinn, Panda and an idiot Chris arguing with a blatantly furious Sam. Thomas walked over and stood right next to the argument, unnoticed by any of them. These people clearly have no peripheral vision, he thought.

"What's going on here?" spoke Thomas in a loud enough voice to pass over the shouting without shouting himself. They stopped and turned to him.

"They threw a rock at Little Pete" explained Sam.

"I take it Little Pete is Astrid's little brother, am I correct?" he glanced over to Astrid calming Little Pete down.

Sam nodded, Thomas turned to Panda, Quinn and Chris. "Quinn, could I hear your side of the story? What happened?"

Quinn said quietly "We got drafted by Mary to get this" he pointed at the game console in Chris' hand "and we were all bored and we saw Pete and Chris threw a rock NEAR him, not at him...he was only goofing"

Thomas said nothing, closed his eyes then nodded "Ok then, thank you Quinn for enlightening me on this" He turned to Chris "So am I right in saying you threw the rock at Little Pete?"

Chris nodded and said "Yes, but as Quinn said, I was only goofi—. " He was interrupted by a splatter of blood. Thomas had unsheathed his katana and sliced him in the kneecaps, bringing him to his knees, he was now on all fours. Quinn jumped back, Sam gasped and took a few steps back, Panda turned around and closed his eyes, fully aware of what was about to happen.

Chris started sobbing, Thomas look down at him "Would you like to hear a rule I have, Chris?"

Chris looked up at him, his face contorted with angry and tears streaming down his eyes, Thomas ignored it and continued. "Those who kill deserve to be killed; those who hurt deserve to be brought the same pain they brought their victim, only ten times more. Those who steal deserve to have their lives stolen. In my mind, the only punishment is a death sentence." He brought his katana to rest just below Chris' throat. Chris couldn't move anything, paralysed by fear and pain.

"Please don't!" Chris cried, Quinn shouted "Leave him alone!" but Thomas ignored them. His eyes emotionless, cold and angry, his face showing no emotion, but still looking completely ruthless. "If it makes you feel any better Chris, I deserved to die a long time ago." He moved the katana up over his head.

* * *

><p>All Thomas could see and hear now was the shocked looks on Sam, Quinn and Panda's faces, Little Pete still screaming next to Astrid who also had her hands over her mouth from witnessing the moment...and of course, the distinct sound of Chris' rolling head.<p>

Thomas pulled out a napkin and cleaned his blade, then sheathed it; he turned to the shell-shocked three.

"Sam, go back to Astrid. Panda, Quinn...get out of my sight."

Sam turned and walked back to Astrid, Panda and Quinn bolted. Thomas sighed and looked at the headless body of Chris...and the head that lay 10 metres away. He then walked over to Sam, Astrid and Little Pete.

"It's good to see he didn't hurt the kid" he said to Astrid.

"Why?" she replied "Why did you do that?" She looked furious and sad at the same time, clearly she was upset by what she saw.

"Because that's what criminal deserve...Fear, pain and death. And there isn't any point in justifying my actions...because there's no need to. All human beings feel fear and pain, some all the time, others most of the time. Criminals just feel it more abruptly when I deal it."

"Anyway, I have somewhere to go so I suggest that you never involve yourself in something like this again" he glared at Sam "Or it will be you whose life ends next." He turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Thomas waited behind the supermarket with Drake, Diana, Federico, Orc, a random Coates kid and Mallet. They eventually got the word from Howard to enter the store. Panda was the bait, while Astrid and Sam were distracted by him, they would pounce. Astrid and Sam were in the dairy section, looking at Panda. Drake went to punch Sam, Astrid saw it and screamed but it was too late. Sam was on the floor being kicked and beaten by Drake, Mallet and Orc while the random and Federico grabbed Astrid's hands from behind and brought her to her knees.<p>

Thomas came in with Diana, Diana said to tie Sam's hands with Mylar balloons, a reflective surface that would cancel out his powers. Drake then tied Sam's legs and arms then duct-taped his mouth and eyes. Freddy tied Astrid's hands and legs but when he was about to apply the duct-tape Thomas spoke "No need, Freddy. Freddy, Orc, Mallet and Howard: Take Sam to see his brother."

He looked around, the random kid had ran; Coward, Thomas thought. They put Astrid and Little Pete in a shopping cart pushed by Drake and duct-taped Little Pete's mouth as well as tied his hands and legs, a bit unnecessary but you never know. They headed towards the school.

* * *

><p>Sam was to be taken the short way to the school, down Brace Road then through Golding Street while Astrid was taken another way, a longer way through the highway to First Avenue, then to the access road to the back of the school. On the way, Astrid was calming Little Pete while sobbing herself, Drake was bored and pushing while Diana and Thomas were walking silently to the school.<p>

"Can someone else push?" Drake asked which got a no from Thomas.

"Diana, did you read her?" Thomas asked. She replied "No, I'll wait till she's locked up." She laughed at her own joke. Drake sighed while Thomas rolled his eyes "Need to come up with a better joke, sister. Like... I guess Astrid is all tied up. Actually, that wasn't funny either."

Diana laughed, not derisively or sarcastically, but a real laugh. She rarely did act derisive or sarcastic to Thomas like she did to Caine or Drake. Diana was born 5 minutes after Thomas each born to their lovely mum and their pathetic father. Throughout their lives, they had to deal with the same mother which wasn't so bad...but also her countless filthy, scummy boyfriends who always perved on Diana and were considered by Thomas as omeone you would find in the trash. Diana was sent to Coates after Mum slipped down the long stairs and became a permanent paraplegic, unable to move or get out of bed... a full time nurse to comfort her. Diana had told the police our father had pushed her down the stairs, for some reason. Eventually they found out she was lying and got sent to Coates.

Thomas was sent to Coates 2 months beforehand, he had got picked on by a classmate for failing a PE physical Test in which point, he snuck behind the kid and smashed his head into the aluminium gym wall several times. He had damaged motor functions and minor, but permanent brain damage from smashing into the wall so hard. He had reduced a 14yr old with good IQ and a good life but an annoying, cock attitude to a 14yr old with the mentality of a 6yr old and the physicality of a 60yr old. On the first day of his time at Coates, he made friends with Caine securing a place in the infrastructure of Coates.

If you were friends with Caine, not a tool but a real friend with Caine, you were automatically in a high-up place in the hierarchy of students. Thomas found Diana on her first day and introduced her to Caine and the psychopath who took an instant disliking to Diana. Eventually they had their own group, four bullies who other bullies were very reluctant to bully.

* * *

><p>Drake, Diana and Thomas were now at the school; they took Astrid and Little Pete out of the shopping cart, un-tied her and led her to a classroom. Diana read her then explained that Caine would question Sam and if he didn't answer him, Drake would hurt her. Diana turned to leave but stopped.<p>

"Thomas, are you staying or coming?" she asked.

"No, Caine asked me to keep an eye on Drake and Astrid. Besides, you don't need me to guard you Diana." Thomas replied.

"Alright then" she said and left without another word.

"I'll be right back, going to the toilet" Drake said, he left as well.

Thomas glared at Astrid then slightly smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright then, that is Chapter 6. Chapter 7 should be up about a couple hours after this one went up. Also after Chapter 7 I might have a rather lengthy Q&amp;A chapter which I will explain when the time comes. Don't worry, I will make up for that with an equally lengthy but action-packed Chapter 8. Stay tuned<strong>


	7. Fear and Pain

**I know, I apologize. It's a short chapter but as I said I will be doing a lengthy Q&A next and after that, I'll make up for it with a special extended chapter. I do please want people to review this chapter and other chapters. It helps me more than you know and please do PM me for any suggestions. Until then, I'll see you all very soon...or talk to you.**

* * *

><p>Astrid sat in the 4th grade classroom, her big, normally compassionate eyes...locked with Thomas' cold, cruel eyes at the teacher's desk. He seemed a mystery to Astrid, a guy who believed he was on a mission. Well, at least it wasn't him and Drake, Astrid thought. Though, when she looked at Thomas' blue eyes, she felt she was staring into two bottomless pits.<p>

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Astrid asked, clutching Little Pete

Thomas smiled slightly "I'm intrigued" he replied "I'm intrigued how such a smart person like you isn't the "leader" of these Perdido kids; instead it's Fire-fighter Sam."

He looked away towards the door; he sighed then looked back at Astrid "Well lucky for you, I can tell Drake what to do. So he can't hurt you without mine or Caine's permission."

Astrid spoke "Tell me Thomas. Why are you like this?" When he looked confused, she continued "There must be some reason you act the way you do."

Thomas chuckled then looked down "Well I would tell you but even a genius like you wouldn't understand my...how do I put it? ...philosophy."

Astrid didn't waver "Try me Thomas"

Thomas continued to laugh "You have persistence I'll give you that, Ok then if you really want to know..." He grabbed his chair and put it right in front of Astrid then sat down.

"I believe there are four different types of people in the world. There are the sheep, who take up 20% of the population such Edillio or Mary who go about their lives, completely oblivious to the things happening around them. Then there are the scumbags which take up 70% of the scale. These are the people who cheat, steal, lie and hurt and usually go unpunished, those who hurt and feel gratified by it such as Drake. These people deserve nothing more than to die. Then there are the people who are aware of the evil and injustice of the world such as you, this takes up about 8% of people. These people believe that either there is no need for something to be done or that nothing physically possible can be done. Then finally there are those 2% of people who recognise the cruelty of the world and attempt to correct it such as Caine, Sam and myself. These 2% have either been victimised by injustice in Sam and Caine's case or in my case, wish to rid the world of injustice."

Astrid retorted "But most people can't do anything to stop it"

Thomas grinned then continued "Tsk Tsk. And you've proven my point exactly. Let me pose a question to you: do humans seek murder and conflict?"

Astrid replied "No of course not they-." Thomas cut in. "Wrong"

Thomas' smile disappeared, replaced by a half disappointed half sad expression. Astrid was confused. How could he think something like this? Of course people try to stop injustice but sometimes fail and sometimes succeed. She let him continue.

"War is part of human instinct; we crave war and fear and need to hear news of the death of others. You may not be able to admit it but all human beings feel fear and pain, however some feel it more than others. There are many reasons why two neighbouring forces do battle: Land, resources, a quarrel, Rivalry, Boredom and the rarest motive...Love. No matter how pathetic the reason may be, people still die either for that purpose or because of that purpose. The truth of the matter is, humans exist to fight. They crave bloodlust and thus become a corrupt, evil, wild animal...and that's just what the human race is. Nothing but a pathetic bunch of animals needing to be culled"

* * *

><p>At that moment, Drake returned from his trip to the toilet. He was confused as to why Thomas was sitting right in front of Astrid, Astrid looked shell-shocked. Thomas got up and moved over to where Drake was.<p>

"Well Drake I leave guarding her up to you, I'm going to see how Sam and Caine's..."brotherly" chat is going" Thomas said. He looked over at Astrid and stared "Remember what I said, Genius. And realize that we are all ants waiting to be crushed." He left. Drake was wondering just what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I apologize. It's a short chapter but as I said I will be doing a lengthy Q&amp;A next and after that, I'll make up for it with a special extended chapter. I do please want people to review this chapter and other chapters. It helps me more than you know and please do PM me for any suggestions. Until then, I'll see you all very soon...or talk to you.<strong>

**PS: (Yes this is on the top as well, deal with it)**


	8. PeinxKonan's Q&A

**Disclaimer: Hey everybody, this is PeinxKonan here. Now as I said, I'm doing a Q&A for this. Now this is rather lengthy because I want to ask all of you about my fanfic and what I can and should improve on as well as what I should add to the story. Now please copy and paste everything below this Disclaimer and put your answer to each question below the question you're answering. Please put your answers in the form of a review of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>1. How do you like the series so far?<p>

(Put answer here)

2. Do you like Thomas as a character this far?

(Put answer here)

3. What do you think of the concept for doing 6 of these for each book?

(Put answer here)

4. Should Diana and Thomas' brother-sister relationship expand in any way?

(Put answer here)

5. Any ways I should improve my writing style?

(Put answer here)

6. What do you think of the way I portray the other Gone characters?

(Put answer here)

7. When should I reveal Thomas' power?

(Put answer here)

8. What do you think of the concept of Thomas having a dark past?

(Put answer here)

9. Should Thomas remain with Caine and Diana or become a lone villain like Drake in the later books?

(Put answer here)

10. Should Thomas gain a love interest? If so, when?

(Put answer here)

11. In Chapter 7 "Fear and Pain" What do you think of Thomas' philosophy?

(Put answer here)

12. How do you feel about Thomas' cold and cruel way of doing things?

(Put answer here)

13. Should I tone down the gore or bump it up a bit?

(Put answer here)

14. Any ways I can improve?

(Put answer here)

15. I apologize for being a bit of a dyslexic with my grammar, do you accept?

(Put answer here)

16. Overall, do you like the series? (The fanfic, not the Gone series)

(Put answer here)

17. Did you miss the fanfics from my other account which is now dead?

(Put answer here)

18. Have you noticed that because I've ran out of things to ask, I'm just asking blatant ad dumb questions?

(Put answer here)

19. But in all seriousness, should I keep this series going to Hunger to Lies and Plague to Fear and Light?

(Put answer here)

20. Did you like this Q&A?

(Put answer here)


	9. Predator

**Hello my fans! This is PeinxKonan with another chapter. I know it's been some time since I posted a chapter up but that was due to lack of reviews. I cannot stress enough, if you read this fanfiction; I would like it if you reviewed it. It helps me in terms of writing, it helps me get a small place here and I would like at least a few people to acknowledge my work, but anyway its time for Chapter 8 of the Story of Thomas Ladris: Gone Edition**

* * *

><p>Thomas walked down the school corridor, heading towards the gym. "Well that chat was interesting" he said to himself. But he was exactly right; no-one could understand his way of thinking. Not Astrid, Not Caine, Not even Diana. He was in his own wavelength. However what they also didn't know was he was growing stronger, his power was becoming stronger and when the time is right, that is when he would set his elaborate plan into motion. But for now, just need to wait a little longer.<p>

Thomas sauntered into the gym. There was Caine and Diana standing over a bleeding Sam; Caine whipped around "Why aren't you guarding Astrid?" "Try to relax Caine" Thomas replied "I let Drake take care of her. Besides, I just came down here to see how your lovely chat is coming along."

Sam looked up "Where's Astrid, Thomas?"

Thomas locked eyes with the beaten Sam "That's not really your concern at the moment, keep in mind I can order Drake to hurt her if you don't do as Caine says." He turned to Caine "Does he know yet?" Caine smiled and replied "Yes, so... Brother now that we have that out of the way, where—"

Suddenly the gym doors burst open, Drake came running in. "Where is she?" he yelled.

Caine asked "Who?"

"Who do you think? The blonde and the retard!" Drake replied

"You let them GET AWAY?" Caine yelled.

"I was guarding her like Thomas said; she pissed me off so I slapped her a couple of times, then they both disappeared." Caine whipped round with a furious face at Diana, he raised her hands innocently "No she's months from turning 15 and her little brother is 4"

Caine's furious face disappeared, becoming worried. "The power?"

Thomas interjected "No it can't have been. Diana confirmed her to be a two bar. Taylor could only teleport across a room and she was a three bar. Two people out of a building? You'd need to be a four bar."

Caine's eyes widened then he turned to Diana "The kid, did you read the kid?"

Diana replied "He was autistic, he's in his own little world so I didn't bother" Thomas saw what Caine was getting at. Thomas spoke "If this little kid can teleport both him and his sister out of a room, he has to be at least a four bar...maybe even more." Caine started biting his thumbnail; he sighed then turned to Drake and Thomas.

"Drake, Thomas I want you to find Astrid." Caine spoke "If you need to, kill her. We don't know if this little kid has mastered this power, be careful. Orc and Howard, lock Sam up. Get Freddy to help you. Go."

Sam yelled "Damn you, you can't kill people. You're sick and messed up Caine."

Thomas turned and smiled "You're wasting your breath Sam. See if it was just me, she'd be fine. But considering it's both Drake and I... your girlfriend is as good as dead."

* * *

><p>Drake and Thomas walked out of the building, Thomas turned around and spoke "Firstly, you're an idiot for letting her get away. Secondly, we need to begin searching now." Drake replied "We need to go to my place first"<p>

Thomas replied, raising his eyebrow "Why?"

"You'll see." He smiled. (I just realized this just sounded like the start of some yaoi fanfic)

* * *

><p>At Drake's house, Drake was gathering guns and ammo to hunt down Astrid. Thomas hated guns; they were too noisy, too bloody, and too dramatic. He preferred to kill an opponent quickly, painfully, without any emotion whatsoever. Drake was the opposite; he liked to take his time with his victims. It made him close to a liability, Caine only kept Drake because he's strong. If he wasn't any use to Caine, Thomas would have killed him long ago. He was the exact type of person Thomas despised with every fibre of his being. As he waited out the front of the house, Drake came out with a rifle and a pistol.<p>

"Alright then, let's go." Thomas spoke, he walked in front of the taller Drake toward the church, and he opened the door and entered. They went towards the staircase with the steeple until Dahra came up to them.

"Hey guys, do you think you could—why are you carrying guns!"

Thomas stopped and turned to her, he was taller than Dahra despite only being 5'8. Thomas looked down, smiled and delivered a palm chop to the side of her neck, knocking her out. Drake went to hit her again but Thomas quickly unsheathed his katana and raised his sword so it rested just beside his throat. "Touch her, you die" he sheathed his blade.

They finally reached the top of the steeple; there were vents that they could use to get a view. Drake knocked the vents out with his gun and they looked around. Thomas couldn't see anyone even remotely like Astrid. He was distracted by Drake calling him.

"Thomas, there's something going down by the marina." Thomas took the rifle and looked through the scope. Panda and Orc were waving their arms, yelling as Sam, Quinn and Edillio got away in a boat.

"Sam? How did he esca—Quinn." Thomas spoke. He turned to Drake "We need to get down there; they will lead us to Astrid. They look like they're going to the power plant. Damn it, we won't make it in time." Drake suddenly looked through the scope again and spoke "Wait."

Thomas was confused and Drake smiled gleefully. Sam was turning around, heading towards Clifftop Hotel. Drake smiled "Clever Sam, but not clever enough" he replied. Thomas smiled then suddenly without any warning; Drake was pinned against the wall, Thomas' hand holding him by the throat.

"I should make one thing quite clear Drake, our orders were to find her and only kill her if she refuses to co-operate. If you kill her or even attempt to kill her without my consent I promise, I will kill you. And if we do have to kill her, I will be the one to do it, understand?"

Drake nodded. Thomas grinned "Good, then let's go"

* * *

><p>They were now down at the marina, getting a speedboat. Sam had a 5 minute head start however their boat was much faster and they wouldn't be wasting time going the wrong way then doubling back like Sam would be doing to fool Caine. Thankfully, they reached Clifftop first. They entered the front doors and entered the lobby; they looked around...No Astrid.<p>

Thomas spoke "Drake, go up the elevator and search the upper floors. I'll search here and come up when I'm done." He walked away as Drake called the elevator.

* * *

><p>Drake pressed the button for the second floor and the doors closed and the typical cheesy elevator music played. That bastard, how dare he act like he was in charge? If Thomas didn't have the power, Drake would have killed him ages ago. His anger turned to glee as the elevator reached the second floor and wispy blond hair came visible, accompanied by a girl peeing herself and her retarded brother. The doors opened and Drake took aim at Astrid. He missed; the bitch had dived into the doorway. He walked to the door and tried to open it, she locked it. He shot the lock then tried. She had locked the deadlock and the card lock. It took him a whole clip just to get through the door but when he burst in, she was nowhere to be found.<p>

Drake cursed and ran to the balcony. He looked around, nothing. He cursed again; he didn't want to face Caine's anger, Diana's mocking and Thomas' scepticism. Until...a faint cry below him. He climbed onto the outer side of the rail and leaned down, using one hand to support him on the rail. He leaned down far enough and there she was. The wretch was wetting herself, holding her retard brother who was crying over a battery.

He smiled "My brother is a retard" he spoke and took aim. Suddenly, the hand he used to hold on was hurt, he fell and fell and hit the grassy lawn with a thud. He looked up jus in time to see Sam on the balcony holding a lamp covered with Drake's blood before he fell unconscious.

Sam held the lamp and swung, he watched Drake plummet to the ground. "Astrid!" he called, he then saw Astrid and Little Pete come out of cover. Quinn and Edillio came around the back and were down with Astrid, smiling and hugging. Astrid smiled at Sam "As soon as I find Little Pete's battery, I will be. Where do we go?"

Edillio spoke "How about not here?" he smiled and Sam smiled but then...

"No body asked for my opinion" a cold, familiar voice spoke from behind Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam whipped around, just in time to see Thomas Ladris' foot smash into Sam's chest and kick him off the balcony. He landed on Drake's unconscious body so he was only hurt a little bit. Astrid gasped, Edillio got Sam up as Thomas Ladris looked down at the four of them, his cold and furious face, Sam could tell, hiding a big, sadistic smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this guys, hopefully I will be able to do it again soon but I'm not sure. As I said, please review and I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	10. Prey

**Hello all, Back with Chapter 9. Also I should point out, if you're reading this as soon as I brought this out, then I'm probably working on Chapter 10 as we speak.**

* * *

><p>Thomas stood on the balcony, looking down at the four of them, five counting the little kid. He eyed Drake, the fool had clearly attempted to kill Astrid disobeying Thomas, but he would be dealt with later. But first...<p>

Thomas vaulted off the rail and landed on his feet. Unlike Sam and Drake, he was unharmed. He walked nonchalantly past Drake towards the four of them; they stood their ground which slightly annoyed Thomas.

"I'm impressed Astrid" Thomas began "Here you are in an impossible situation and here you've managed to dig yourself out from sure annihilation..." he smiled for a split-second then the smile vanished. "However it seems I've been forced to take action, considering Drake's failure. I would love to just avoid this fight however I have my orders." He slowly unsheathed his sword then held it out toward them. "Its time I finished you, Astrid Ellison"

Sam ran in front of Astrid as Quinn and Edillio ran to his flanks. Thomas smiled then chuckled "Do you think that will help you?"

* * *

><p>Sam suddenly glared and smiled "No but this will" Thomas' smile vanished when he raised his hands, palm out towards Thomas, his eyes widened when he saw the greenish light spray from Sam's hands. Thomas could see the beam of light hurtling towards him. When it was a metre way, at best, Thomas suddenly smiled glaring toward Sam Temple.<p>

Sam hurtled the beam at Thomas, he didn't want to kill him but he needed to protect Astrid. But something was wrong, right before the beam hit him Sam saw Thomas glare at him, a smile slowly appearing, before he was engulfed by a big explosion. Smoke poured from where Thomas was standing, Sam thought it was over, but then... a distinct chuckle.

* * *

><p>The smoke was clearing "You clearly forgot, didn't you?" The smoke fully cleared and blew away as Sam, Edillio and Quinn gasped and their eyes widened with fear. Thomas was standing in the exact same place he was before, completely unscathed by the explosion. There wasn't as much as a tear on his clothes. Thomas was glaring at Sam, a Drake-like smile on his face. "You forgot you and Caine are the only ones with powers, didn't you?" Sam didn't respond, shell-shocked.<p>

Thomas smiled then stepped towards them again. "I imagine you're confused as to how I'm alive, how I'm not currently burning to death. The answer is simple: Did you know that as far as we know, there are two four-bars in existence. The first, as you know, is Caine. Do you know the second one is?" His smile grew wider "Me"

When they didn't respond, Thomas continued "In other words, there is no point in resisting; you'll only prolong the inevitable." His wide smile turned back into his expressionless face "Now, its time we finished things here. Wouldn't you agree, Astrid?"

Astrid took a step back; Sam rushed in front of her. Thomas sighed "You don't get it, do you? I'll explain things in a language you can understand. I'll start off by telling you exactly what my power is." "Now Caine's power is the ability of telekinesis, he can move people and objects to where-ever he wants just with a thought. Mine is very similar, except while Caine's is a force he utilises, mine are...how do I put this?" He put a finger to his lips "You could say they're like shockwaves, for example:" He was suddenly distracted. Quinn and Edillio were running towards Thomas, they suddenly ran around him, they both stopped and then tried to punch Thomas. Thomas smiled, there was a crunching sound as the ground within 10ft of Thomas exploded and a huge cloud of dust enveloped him. Sam and Astrid watched on, shell-shocked.

* * *

><p>Out of nowhere, Quinn came flying out of the dust cloud, hitting a tree as Edillio also came hurtling out, hitting the ground and rolling almost off the cliff, the dust cleared as Thomas sauntered out of it, once again grinning. Quinn was unconscious and Edillio was slowly getting up.<p>

Thomas looked at Quinn then looked up "Now as I was saying, Computer Jack discovered that powers are channelled through the hands, if you obstruct the hands, they cannot use the power. However mine are different, they." He sighed as Sam shot another beam at him. Thomas looked angry now, he suddenly lifted a finger in front of him as the beam hit it and it stopped. Thomas was holding back the beam with a finger. He suddenly moved the finger to the side and the beam shot diagonally into the sky and blasted out of view. Sam stopped spraying

"Do you see now?" Thomas held up his unharmed finger "I can redirect the energy of my "shockwaves" to any part of my body. Unlike you and Caine, I don't need my hands to use this power...I can use it from any part of my body." He smiled. Suddenly, he heard something. Thomas moved around just in time to see Quinn smack him in the face with the butt of Drake's rifle. Thomas held his nose and was jerked around; he spun around to meet a hook from Sam where he collapsed to the ground near Drake.

* * *

><p>When he awoke, he heard yelling and waves crashing. He smelt smoke and salt water, he leaned up. He was in the back of a speedboat with Orc, Howard, Panda and the still-unconscious Drake. The side of the boat was heavily damaged and the engine was gagging and spluttering. He walked over to Howard and grabbed him by the throat "Where are they?"<p>

He replied "They're going out to sea, they broke our engine so we can't follow them much, and we have to go back to town" Thomas sighed and let go. He looked out into the distance to see Sam, Astrid, Quinn and Edillio in a big boat escaping. Thomas growled and pummelled his fist on the rail. "I'll get you" he whispered to himself "And when I do, I'm going to make you pay"


End file.
